The Next Stage In Our Lives
by Anime Girl23
Summary: Pinn Week - Day 7 - Free for all - Marriage. Children. College. Weddings. Pregnancies. This wasn't the life Finn or Puck ever thought they'd have, but now that they're standing in the delivery room as Julie gives birth… Thirty years have come to this. Next up, being grandparents. Finn/Puck slash


And that's Day 7! As always, reviews are love! Hope you enjoyed the verse!

Disclaimer: Glee doesn't belong to me.

The Next Stage In Our Lives  
One-shot

Nine months later and here they were. Julie moaning and swearing like a sailor as the doctors urged her on. Beth at her head, wiping sweat and telling her _you're almost there_ and _just keep pushing_. Finn sitting in the corner and looking a little nauseous because he stepped down a little too far and saw a part of his daughter no father ever needs to see, much less when she's in labor. And Puck, he was mostly sitting on the bedside table, breathing through the pain as Julie slowly broke his hand.

He cursed Dick—ironically named as he was—for walking out on Julie when she told him about the baby. For denying that this little girl that was about to be born was his. For breaking his daughter's heart. It sickened him and as he kissed Julie's knuckles and looked over towards Beth, he reminded himself that they'd be okay. Julie and this baby would be just fine without Dick. She had her dads and her sister and her brother-in-law.

Her brother-in-law who apparently went all protective big brother on the asshole and put the fear of God in him. He'd caught a glimpse of Dick as they were moving Julie out of her dorm and the guy and his broken nose couldn't have hightailed it out of the area fast enough when he saw them.

He still had to buy Xander a drink for that, actually. Maybe two.

"That's it, Jules," Beth said, excited. "You're almost there!"

"Finn, get over here," he grunted. "Your daughter is breaking my hand."

"I need another minute," Finn said slowly. "I'm still…"

"You were in the army for almost thirty years. You've seen worse."

"Will you two shut up?!" Julie screamed as she crushed his hand a little more. "I'm a little busy here!"

"Sorry," they both muttered, quieting down quickly. Not that it probably would have mattered, because a minute later and the doctor was saying that he could see the head and Julie started screaming that much louder. He hissed as she squeezed down on his hand more, but the grip softened as the baby came out. Then, she was collapsing back against the pillows, gasping and moaning about who the hell let her go with a natural birth plan. They were all smart enough to not remind her that she'd been the one dead-set on it.

He watched, smiling, as the nurses cleaned the baby off before they brought her back over and… God, he'd forgotten how small newborns were. It had been years since their friends had kids and Julie had been three months the first time they saw her, so seeing this tiny little girl, all bundled in her pink blanket… Seeing the smile that split across Julie's face when they handed her that little newborn...

Fuck. Julie was a mother.

Him and Finn were grandparents.

Their daughter had had a baby and they were still having trouble wrapping their minds around it. And they were really trying to _not_ wrap their heads around the fact that this baby meant their daughter was having sex, because that brought up a whole host of overprotective father instincts and Finn knew how to shoot a gun.

He watched from the corner of his eye as Finn got up on shaky legs and gestured down. "Jules, can I…"

Julie nodded, kissing the baby's head before she shifted to hand him his granddaughter. "Say hello to your grandpa, Lexie," she whispered.

"Lexie? What happened to Phoebe?"

"She looks more like a Lexie," she said before she turned her head to the doctor, nodding when he told her it was time to deliver the placenta.

He shifted towards Finn, Lexie secure in his arms. "She's beautiful." There was no staring down at the baby and trying to spot family members in her. Even if Julie had been theirs biologically, this little girl was the spitting image of her mother. A tiny tuft of red hair. Dark blue eyes that would probably lighten down to the same shade Julie's were. The same nose. There was no hint of her sperm donor anywhere and one glance at his husband's face told Puck that Finn was just as relieved.

"Can you believe it?" Finn asked, his voice soft as he touched Lexie's cheek.

"No. Doesn't seem real."

"You want another?"

The question shocked Puck and he looked up at Finn, his eyes wide. They'd talked about adopting again when Julie was little and again as she got older, but they never had. Shelby's accident happened and life got in the way. It had never happened and now…

"I think it's their turn now," he said finally. "Julie's coming home with Lexie and we're going to have our hands full as it is. I don't know if this leg can keep up with two."

Things would be hectic enough. With Julie moving home from school to finish her last two years online, he'd have his hands full. She'd be working and doing school and they'd already agreed that he'd take care of the baby during the day. Finn would be around to help the days he wasn't training at the base. They had a plan and they were going to make it work.

It wasn't going to be easy. He still had bad days with his leg, but they were fewer than they were. Almost two years after the accident and he was more recovered than he had been when Julie told them she was pregnant. Things were getting better and, now, they had a granddaughter to spoil.

Granddaughter. He was still trying to get used to the word. The idea that him and Finn were even old enough to _be _grandparents… When had they gotten old?

"Beth, I need at least another year or two before you and Xander start anything," he said. Finn laughed beside him and kissed his head as Beth thinned her lips. "…Beth?"

"Yes, Daddy?"

Oh, God.

The End

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
